


Steve Is an Uncoordinated Piece of Man Beef

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First time they meet, Fluff, Injuries lead to dates, M/M, More like a meet ugly, Not a meet cute, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally hits a stranger on the street and somehow he ends up with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Is an Uncoordinated Piece of Man Beef

It really was a complete accident.  
Steve had been walking down the street, talking with Clint. He was in the middle of telling her a story about his most recent sparring match with Bucky when he gestured to show her how he flipped him over his shoulder.  
The only thing was he didn’t quite realize how large his gestures were until he threw his arm back and felt his hand connect with something, followed by a large ‘snap’ sound.  
“Fuck, shit, what the hell?!” He hears a voice exclaim from behind him.  
He turns around quickly and sees a man hunched over, with a hand covering his mouth.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry! Are you okay?” He says quickly as he leans over the stranger. The slightly shorter man glares up at him, his hand still covering his mouth as a drop of blood trails down him chin.  
“What the hell was that?! Do you normally assault strangers on the street Prince Charming?” The other man says as he scans him up and down.  
“Again, I am so sorry! I was just making a gesture and I guess I got a little too enthusiastic! Are you okay? Is anything broken?” He says, hovering over the stranger. He wishes he could have given the other man a hankie, but Natasha had told him they were gross and to stop carrying them.  
“I don’t think anythings broken, which is kind of a surprise considering those muscles.” The other man says, the glare slowly draining from his eyes.  
“I uh…. I work out.” He mumbles, embarrassed.   
“I can tell.” He says, finally taking his hand away from his mouth. Steve finally gets a look at his injury, it looks like his lip is a bit busted, but other than that he seems fine.  
“Well, I’m not exactly a doctor, but you might want to ice that lip a bit. It’ll probably be a little sore for a few days. Again, I am really, really sorry. Is there anything I can do?” He asks, finally realizing how attractive the other man is, busted lip or not.  
“Yeah, you can let me take you out to dinner.” He says, trying to smirk but failing due to his recent injury.  
“Well its the least I can do. We should probably wait a few days though, I can tell you that eating won’t be too fun for a couple days.” He says, leaning in closer to take another look at Tony’s lip.  
“Psh, I’ve had worst. Trust me. I can tell you about it over dinner if you want. I know a little Italian place not too far from here.” He says.  
“I… I like Italian.” He stutters.  
“Great. By the way, I’m Tony Stark.” The other man says as he extends his hand.  
“Steve Rogers.” He says back, noticing the warmth and strength of the other man’s hand.  
“And I’m Clint Barton, not that anyone cares or anything! And don’t worry, its not like i love Italian or anything!” Clint shouts behind them.  
Clint is definitely never going to let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
